the_chronicles_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Kinrock
Kinrock is a small kingom in the Kinglands of Arestoneiam. A remotely peaceful kingdom, the country was forged from war and blood, as are all the kingdoms in the Kinglands. History Peaceful in nature, the kingdom of Aurora never really participates in any war. That of course is present day, but once known as the land of the lost, Aurora harboured feuds and death in its vast surroundings. When Oswald Vanderwall sat upon the throne, he became obsessed with power and the gain that came from it. He grew mad, and power hungry. He hated anything that he didn't see as 'pure' and went on a purge of his Kingdom. That was when Henry Claymoore and his men started to rebel, wanting King Vanderwall and all his supporters out of the Capitol. They started a plan, and soon a rebellion was born. Even though they were outnumbered, the smarts of Claymoore's army topped the greed of Vanderwall's and they were defeated. Henry was supported as soon as Vanderwall was defeated, the Mad King was dead. Soon the Claymoore's started to build different factions, and started to trade with profitable Kingdoms. They build a trust and became well known and beloved by their people. Henry was known to be kind and caring and his family name still sits upon the Throne today. Nature is worshipped here above all else, as the people here see it as the foundation on which all exists. Nothing overly eventful has taken place since the rebellion. Geography Cities * Bryony is the main Capitol and is a hub of markets and life. Festivals happen here (most importantly the festival of the light) and it is the hub and center of all activity in the Kingdom. The castle is the main focal point, known as 'The Dawnbreaker' the Castle Iris is what most of the townfolk look to hope. Iris, named after the god of Light and Hope to the people of Kinrock, was one of the only surviving structures after the Rebellion. The people gathered and left tokens to remember the dead, known as the 'Wall of Light' it like a beacon, and to this day people still leave tokens and notes here. * Named after the sister of Vanderwall, Vera's Bay is where the ocean meets Kinrock. Here, the armies of Claymoore and Vanderwall fought the final battle. Claymoore was victorious, but as a reminder her renamed it after the Sister of Oswald. Here ships dock and the traveler's journey begins. Known for it's stunning Ocean views, house Dale are the lords looking after this city. They are known to be welcoming, but if angered the force they can attack is feared. The trade from the vast resources of Kinrock take place here and it is also very lively. * Othelia is mostly known for it's farm lands and is where most of the towns are held. The views and forest area are stunning and this is where the farmland and such come into play. Most farmers and peasants live in Otheila as it is the cheapest and easiest place to run a business in Kinrock. It is a fair cry from the grandeur of Bryony and the ocean views of Vera's Bay but is equally as important for Kinrock. Best known for the crops it can provide, many travel to Otheila. Weather it be for precious metal or for magical herbs, Otheila is the place any Traveler is destined to go. House Urella lord here. * The Mashlands don't have much to offer, or so it appears. Dangerous and unnerving the criminals of Kinrock travel here for sanctuary. They have not House, or no official house. But the adopted lording house seems to be Dunham, a house made up of William Dunham and his notorious wife, Alessia. The Marshlands are barren and dangerous, filled with handcrafted house it seems to be a sea of death and despair, but no matter house Claymoore tries to stop it, The Mashlands remain defiant in their ability to stay standing. * Haven is where all serious meetings that include religion or extreme change are held. Although having a King, King Claymoore brought in a law, that War or Religion would be discussed by the King and the ruling houses, to better the lives of the towns folk and create and more fair and equal society. It was considered a grand thing, and it was welcomed eagerly. The building, known as the House of the People, is where this business is discussed and each Lord has a thrown on which they sit upon. Haven is a Town and city, and no one lives here, it was purely created for this purpose. Towns * This town is situated in Vera's Bay. As it is tradition, it is named after the ruling house of the city. Dale is where the ports are, and it overlooks the sea that keeps Kinrock from 'the mainland' as they call it. Dale is a hub of activity, but different from Urella in where that the activity is most people coming and going. It has a vast amount of Inns and entertainment and is known as a joyful and beautiful place. * This town is in the city of Otheila and as is tradition in Kinrock is named after the ruling house. Urella is were the farmers and such come to trade and hand in stock. Most of the money is made here, as people travel from all over the world to see the markets the town has to offer. You can see the farmlands, and the forest areas from the top point of Urella. It is a little more unwelcoming than Dale, as people seem to be less merry and more down to business here.